1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to MIMO (Multi-Input Multi-Output) communication, and more particularly, to an MIMO communication method and system that use a plurality of transmit antennas and a plurality of receive antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discrete orthogonal transforms, such as Walsh-Hadamard transform (WHT), discrete Fourier transform (DFT) play a key important role in digital signal and image processing applications, since orthogonal transforms can often decorrelate the components of a given signal and redistribute the energy contained in the signal so that most of energy is contained in a small number of components. For example, the Walsh-Hadamard transform(WHT) has been widespreadly using in signal processing, image processing, error-correcting codes, and orthogonal design, because of fast computational algorithm is very simplicity, i.e. +1,−1. Researches have made a considerable amount of effort to develop various kind of discrete orthogonal transforms. Since the orthogonal transform with the independent parameters can carry many different characterisation of digital signals, it is interesting to investigate the possibility of generalization of WHT which is the Jacket transform. Generalized, the Jacket matrices idea is from center weighted Hadamard matrices.
The transforms with special structure are desirable. Although there exist circulant Hadamard matrices of order 1 and order 4, one conjectures that there do not exist any circulant Hadamard matrices of order at least 5. Thus, there is a need to develop a method for construction of block Toeplitz circulant Jacket transform of or above order 5, and a way to apply the method to MIMO communciation.